Into the Jungle
by Danielle Domain
Summary: Sequel to Star Wars rebels, read that first before you read this one. Hera idea is making Kanan and Ezra bond again, but how could they if they all have something going on with them. Going to a jungle and not sure what is out there. How would they survive this? Read and review it's much better than the summary. A voting poll, so read it of the last chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit. Sequel is here and you should read my other story to understand this one which is called 'Star Wars rebels'.

* * *

 **In Space with the _Ghost_ crew outside of a Ju** **ngle Planet atmosphere (5 months later)**

 _Dear Diary,_

 _It's been five months, since we rescued both Jedis, and Rex sacrificing his life. Life has been getting bad to worse, ever since Kanan woke up from his comatose state. Here let me explain things to you from the past five months. It just didn't only affect the two Jedis, but the crew, and Ahsoka too._

 _First let me start with Kanan, since he seemed to be the major problem here for everyone. He get confused to what is real or not real, which we started a game as he question which is real or not, and we either said real or not real, which some of them would need to have explanation for. He sometimes forget things, but later on remember them, as he would also forget where he is at. He would sometimes forget our names, but remember them later._

 _Next on the list is Ezra since he is the second biggest problem. Every time that he would lay eyes on his master, his personality would quickly change from happy go lucky to 'murder Kanan' look in his eyes. So that's why we would try to keep them away from each other. Sometimes Kanan or Ezra would walk into a room that one of them is in, and Ezra would always have his lightsaber blaster on him. Ezra would either try to blast Kanan or slash him with his lightsaber, which luckily for us Kanan still know how to sense danger through the Force, as he would either dodge the blast, or duck down from the lightsaber slash. Kanan would immediately look confused, and have a hurt look on his face, as Zeb, Hera, or I would either restrain Ezra from hurting Kanan, or pulling Kanan out of the room. Ezra would revert back to himself after Kanan would leave._

 _Hera is also different, but still have a little motherly personality. She is mostly serious, and wouldn't hesitate to hurt Ezra, to restrain him. She mostly focused on the missions, and not the Jedis. She just seem to be lost, as she would lose patience with Kanan, when she have to remind him of things, he already should know. The old Hera wouldn't lose patience and instead would help Kanan patiently. This new Hera wouldn't want anything to do with any of us, as she would go on the missions, solo style. When she is on the ship, she wouldn't want to do anything with us, which everyone except Kanan knows that. She would be in the cockpit or her room, which we would try to stay clear of her, except when we bring her food as she would sometimes forget to eat._

 _Next is Zeb, he's mostly silent and don't joke with Ezra that much anymore, as he would stay in his room, except to come out to eat, and start to built a new Phantom ship as he would read in his own room to make him learn how to build ships as Hera is off in her little world. He is almost finish with the new and improve Phantom, which he offered me to spray paint the ship, but I had denied the offer._

 _We haven't been in contact with Ahsoka for the past five months, since death had taken her friend away from her. No one knows where she is at, not Commander Sato, or the Phoenix Squadron, and especially not us know where she is hiding at. I hope she is okay for her sake and ours._

 _I don't paint anymore, or have special explosives that is beautiful. I just have regular bombs that is not one of my 'miracles'. I also try to have the crew stick together, but you could see how that is turning out. I'm just not as good as the old Hera would be, as she probably could keep us together._

 _I better get going soon, diary and see what the morning has to offer me._

Sabine closed her diary book and put it under her bed, where her spray cans is there, collecting dust as it haven't been used in the last five months.

"Sabine, I need help, their at it again" shouted Zeb as a blast just went off after he had spoken. Sabine eyes widened and quickly left her room. She entered the common room, noticing that Hera is not there, probably doing a solo mission, knowing her.

Sabine also noticed that Zeb is having a hard time at wrestling Ezra lightsaber blaster out of his hands, while Kanan just stood there with wide eyes. Sabine looked to the ground, noticing there is droplets of blood on the ground. Sabine also noticed that the blood is closer to Kanan. Sabine slowly met Kanan eyes, just as Kanan eyes rolled to the back of his head, and falling backwards, hitting the ground with a thud, hurting his head.

"Oh karabast, Sabine take care of Kanan, while I take Ezra to his and mine room." Said Zeb easily lifting Ezra on his shoulder, as Ezra was still staring at the unconscious form.

Sabine quickly went over to the unconscious form and knelt next to Kanan, to see better. Sabine quickly lifted up Kanan shirt, and saw blood still flowing through his wound that is on his stomach, but luckily it didn't hit anything vital.

"Come on, Kanan, please wake up." Said Sabine gently patting Kanan cheeks to get a reaction from him. Kanan only groaned in pain as Sabine had moved his head on her lap. Kanan eyebrows creased together as he is having different memory dreams, but faintly heard Sabine voice, calling out to him.

 _ **Kanan memories/dreams**_

 _ **"This is**_ **your _fault! You and Chopper!" Said Zeb as Ezra and Zeb have just discovered a mistake on their part had put Hera and Sabine in danger._**

 ** _"You were the one running the diagnostic; you should have checked" said Ezra as the two of them is fighting outside of Kanan room while he is meditating._**

 ** _"I'll check you, right into the wall!" Said Zeb threatening Ezra._**

 ** _"We have to tell Kanan, but don't tell him it's our fault!" Said Ezra at they burst into Kanan's room._**

 ** _"Kanan-!" Started both Ezra and Zeb, but was interrupted by Kanan holding up a hand to s_** ** _top them from continuing on._**

 ** _"Hera and Sabine are in danger." Said Kanan already knowing the answer._**

 ** _"Wow, how could you tell? Could you sense it?" Asked Ezra as he sounded impressed that Kanan guessed that._**

 ** _"No... I could hear you two yelling outside the door!" Said Kanan looking annoyed at the two of them. That memory vanished in place of another one._**

 ** _"Look Ezra, just because you want something to happen, doesn't mean it's going to." Said Kanan after Ezra just received a prophetic vision._**

 ** _"But it might!" Said Ezra just as Zeb whacks Ezra on the head._**

 ** _"Ow! What are you doing?!"_** ** _Asked Ezra in pain as Zeb started to snicker._**

 ** _"Helping you to hone your Jedi powers! Why didn't you see_ that _coming?" Asked Zeb amused._**

 ** _"It doesn't work that way" said Ezra as Sabine punches Ezra in the shoulder ._**

 ** _"Ow! Stop!" Shouted Ezra._**

 ** _"Maybe if we keep trying...!" Started Sabine as she suggested that._**

 ** _"What's wrong with us?" Asked Ezra wanting to know._**

 ** _"We have hope; hope that things can get better. And they will." Said Hera in a caring voice. That memory fades away, and onto the next one._**

 ** _"Your parents? You never told us-" started Kanan but was interrupted by Ezra._**

 ** _"What's to tell? They've been gone for eight years; I've been on my own since I was seven" said Ezra sounding upset._**

 ** _"Ezra, you okay?" Asked Kanan worriedly._**

 ** _"I'm fine" said Ezra while Kanan is still worried about him._**

 ** _"I told you, sometimes you have to let your guard down." Said Kanan._**

 ** _"I_ said _I'm fine." Said Ezra brusquely as he left the room._**

 ** _"Ezra Bridger, son of Ephraim and Mira Bridger, born fifteen years ago today." Said Tseebo as the thing that is around his head suddenly turned on._**

 ** _"Empire Day... it's Ezra's birthday." Said Sabine as she had gasp as she figured it out. The last memory of his._**

 ** _Kanan is sitting down and activate a holocron using the Force, producing a hologram version of Master Obi-Wan Kenobi._**

 ** _"This is Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. I regret to report that both the Jedi Order and the Republic have fallen, with the dark shadow of the Empire rising to take their place. This message is a warning and a reminder for any surviving Jedi: trust in the Force. Do not return to the Temple; that time has passed and our future is uncertain. We will each be challenged- our trust, our faith, our friendships, but we must persevere, and in time, a new hope_ will _emerge. May the Force be with you, always." Said Obi-Wan Kenobi as a recording, and then shut off._**

 _ **Kanan memories/dreams ended**_

Kanan gasp and sat up quickly, but regretted it immediately, as he wrapped his arms around his stomach. Kanan looked around and noticed he is in his room as his room door slides opened, revealing Sabine, followed by Hera.

"Easy Kanan, your injured, and Hera needs to still look at your injury." Said Sabine gently lowering Kanan back on the bed, while Hera rolled her eyes and came over to Kanan. Hera knelt down beside his bed to have a closer look. Just as Hera touched his injury on his stomach, Kanan grabbed her hand and looked her in the eyes, as he is fighting to stay awake.

"I remember-" started Kanan before his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Hera felt his hand that was in her own hand goes slack. Hera stood up, turning to face Sabine, sharing a worried look, before the two girls turned back to the unconscious form of Kanan. The ship alarms immediately goes off. Sabine left the room quickly, while Hera stayed behind to tend to Kanan's wound.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, from the sequel.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit. Sequel is here and you should read my other story to understand this one which is called 'Star Wars rebels'.

* * *

 **In Space with the _Ghost_ crew outside of a Ju** **ngle Planet atmosphere**

"So what's the situation?" Asked Sabine as she entered the cockpit, and noticed that Zeb is driving the ship, dodging the blasts that is coming from a lot of _TIE Fighters._

"I don't know, they just randomly appeared out of nowhere." Said Zeb as one of them hit their shields that he had put up, making the _Ghost_ shake a little.

"How could they just randomly appeared out of nowhere?" Asked Sabine sitting in the co-pilot seat, as Chopper entered the cockpit with Ezra following him.

"What are you doing here kid?" Asked Zeb as he dodged a blast from a _TIE Fighter_.

"I'm going to take the ship that you were building, so that I can lead them away from here." Said Ezra with determination as he prepared to leave the area, but was stopped by Zeb speaking up.

"But that's risky as it haven't been used yet and Hera didn't check it, to see if it works." Said Zeb as they took another hit, making the shields go down briefly, before powering back on, again.

"That's a risk, I'm willing to take." Said Ezra leaving the room and going to the ship that Zeb had built by himself.

Meanwhile at the same time in Kanan's room. "You shouldn't try to stand, as your injured." Said Hera trying to push Kanan back down on the bed, but Kanan held strong as he pushed Hera hands away from him gently, and sat at the edge of his own bed, while looking at Hera in the eyes with determination and pain filled eyes.

"Please, the kid needs me" said Kanan trying to stand up, but only falling back on his bed.

"Fine, but I'm helping you." Said Hera as she put an arm around Kanan, hauling him up, steadily.

"Now, I see a little of the old Hera shining through." Said Kanan cracking a little smile, grunting in pain, while moving an arm to his stomach, as they start to move towards the door of Kanan's room. They stopped as the ship shook a little, almost making Hera lose her grip on Kanan.

"Oh be quiet, Kanan, something is happening." Said Hera as they slowly continued to the door, and exit the room. Kanan pushed away from Hera and used the wall for support as he is slowly making his way towards the ship that Zeb had built himself. Hera followed behind him to make sure he doesn't fall, with a worried look on her face.

"Go check if Zeb needs help" said Kanan in a pain filled voice.

"Are you sure?" Asked Hera uncertain as Kanan almost fell as he almost lost his grip on the wall, but held on to it tightly, while continuing to walk towards the ship in excruciating pain as he had sense Ezra Force signature.

"Yes" said Kanan as he breathe in and then out to ease his pain, but realized he had made it worse. He tightened his grip on his stomach, and used the Force to ease some pain away.

"Okay, but I need you to do something for me." Said Hera as Kanan slowly look at her, noticing that Hera have her arms crossed over her chest, looking serious.

A little while later, as Ezra is about to leave the _Ghost_ on a different ship, but was stopped as the door to the ship opened. Ezra turned around in his seat, and narrowed his eyes at Kanan. Kanan slowly moved his hand that was on his stomach away, putting both of his hands up in the air, to show that he had come in peace, as Ezra had activated his lightsaber.

"I'm just here to talk, and I'm pretty sure that I won't be able to dodge a slash of your lightsaber or dodge a blast from your other part of your weapon." Said Kanan feeling a little woozy as he had accidentally reopened his wound, when he started to move towards Ezra, being careful, so that Ezra won't stab him.

"Don't come any closer." Said Ezra with hatred in his voice as he pointed his lightsaber at Kanan. Kanan stopped and took a step back, almost falling on his own feet.

"Okay, I won't" said Kanan putting a hand to his mouth, as he started to cough up a bit of blood in his hand, not noticing that Ezra eyes went wide for a split second, before returning to its original size.

"What do you want, imposter?" Asked Ezra harshly, while Kanan put both of his hands to his sides.

"I'm not an imposter. We, but mostly Hera made a plan for us to go to the planet that's underneath us, for us to rebuild our bond. She had sent us the coordinates to go to an area where it should be safe, but don't worry they will be close by to our location, just in case something goes wrong" said Kanan explaining the plan that Hera came up with, noticing that Ezra is still glaring at him with hatred.

"I don't trust you, imposter." Said Ezra as he turned around to face the controls on the ship, and detached the ship from the _Ghost_ , flying it downwards towards the planet below. Some of the _TIE Fighters_ followed the ship to the planet, while the others stayed to attack the _Ghost_.

"Fine then, don't trust me, but when we get into real trouble, you got to put whatever is bothering you aside so that we can work together." Said Kanan frustrated, sitting down slowly in a lotus position to meditate, and to keep distracted from worrying about his pain, while Ezra just dodged with the ship as the _TIE Fighters_ keep firing at them, as they are heading to a planet down below them.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, from the sequel.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit. Sequel is here and you should read my other story to understand this one which is called 'Star Wars rebels'.

* * *

 **On the Ju** **ngle Planet**

Ezra gently lowered the ship down on the ground. A _TIE Fighter_ also lands not to far from them, with Darth Vader and a woman inside of it.

Ezra quickly exit the ship, with Kanan following him, but is a little slow as he is still injured.

With Darth Vader and the woman following them, making sure to conceal their Force signatures. "Should we go after them?" Asked the woman as they carefully and secretly followed Ezra and Kanan.

"No, not yet, until I make a call to the inquisitors, Depa Billaba" said Darth Vader breathing through his helmet, as they stopped, so that Darth Vader could send a signal to the inquisitors. After they had done so, Darth Vader and the woman now knows as Depa continued to follow the other two.

Meanwhile with Ezra and a very slow pace Kanan still walking to the area where Hera had sent them the coordinates.

"Didn't we pass this same tree at least three times?" Asked Kanan as the two of them stopped to look around their surroundings.

"I don't know imposter." Said Ezra crossing his arms and turned to face Kanan as Kanan rolled his eyes at Ezra.

"Stop calling me that, and yes Ezra, we did pass this area, because I have been putting leaves on the bottom of the tree." Said Kanan with annoyance in his voice, as Ezra now rolled his eyes at Kanan.

"You do know that leaves are weightless, and they can be blown away easily" said Ezra matter of factly as Kanan cross his arms over his chest tightly.

"Yes, but on this planet, for some reason, it's not blowing wind." Said Kanan holding a finger in the air to try and feel the wind, but couldn't.

"Okay, then, we're lost" said Ezra still glaring at Kanan, while Kanan just rolled his eyes again, and pushed pass Ezra, while grabbing the coordinates off of Ezra. Kanan quickly went to the left direction, with Ezra following him.

"Just keep following me, kid" said Kanan as Ezra pulled out his lightsaber and activated it, pointing to Kanan back. Kanan stopped, and freezed up, slowly turned to Ezra, with the lightsaber now pointing at his stomach that had stopped bleeding.

"Don't call me kid, imposter, only my real master could call me that." Said Ezra while Kanan held his hands up, gesturing for Ezra to calm down.

"Fine, I won't, but only if you quit calling me imposter" said Kanan tired of reminding Ezra that he is the real Kanan.

"Okay, deal" said Ezra deactivating his lightsaber, which Kanan breathed a little easier, and continued on the path, not noticing that they are being followed.

Meanwhile with the two inquisitors landing on the planet. "So the two Jedis are close, and if the Jedis are close, then so is the woman and Lord Vader" said the Seventh sister as they left their ships, and quickly ran in the Jungle with the Fifth brother following her, not concealing their Force signatures.

Kanan suddenly stopped as he looked around his surroundings, and smile, but frown when Ezra bumped into him, knocking him to the ground.

"So is this the area that the coordinates leads us?" Asked Ezra while Kanan carefully got off the ground with no help from Ezra.

"Yes, this is the place." Said Kanan as he looked for wood in the area, but couldn't find it.

"So, then, where are we going to find wood in this place?" Asked Ezra as he saw that Kanan was looking for wood to start a fire, as it is beginning to get dark out here.

"We are going to split up, one person will get wood, and the other person will make a shelter." Said Kanan turning to face Ezra.

"I'll get the wood, and you just make a shelter, since your injured, and your helpless to walk anymore in the woods." Said Ezra as he left the area to look for wood, not noticing that Kanan had a look of hurt on his face.

Kanan slowly moved to get the supplies for the shelter, and started to build one. After he was done, he sat on the ground under the roof of his shelter, with arms around his legs, and his head on his legs, resting his eyes for a minute.

"Greetings Kanan Jarrus" said a deep mechanical voice, which Kanan looked up and saw Darth Vader and the woman in front of him.

"What do you want?" Asked Kanan standing, trying not to show pain, while taking out his two piece of his lightsaber, and connecting it together. Kanan then activated his lightsaber as Depa Billaba and Darth Vader activated their own lightsabers.

"You shouldn't ask questions, my Padawan, since you should be worried about that Ezra brat as the inquisitors is going to dealt with him." Said Depa as Kanan narrowed his eyes at the woman, before running at her with his lightsaber out, but was stopped as he was Force pushed back by Darth Vader.

Kanan quickly got up from the ground, he was laying on, activating his lightsaber again, as it had deactivated when he had hit the ground.

"Give up, and go to your old Master again" said Darth Vader while walking towards Kanan as Kanan backed up into a huge rock.

"She is not my Master anymore" said Kanan as he swiftly dodged the lightsaber that was aiming for his head, by ducking down. Depa looked hurt, before replacing it with a look of anger. Depa ran at Kanan, which Kanan didn't know as he was too busy dodging Darth Vader lightsaber attacks, and quickly slash at Kanan's left leg, injuring it. Kanan grunted in pain, but luckily it didn't cut too deeply.

Kanan turned his attention to Depa, but it was a mistake as Darth Vader quickly used the Force on Kanan, choking him.

"Don't worry, Caleb, it will be just like before, you'll see, from years ago" said Depa as that is the last thing Kanan heard, before going unconscious, but not before sending a thought that Ezra might not hear from their broken bond.

 _'Help me, Ezra'_ thought Kanan before actually rendering unconscious. Kanan fell to the ground as Darth Vader had released his hold on him, and lifted Kanan over his shoulder none to gently, and left the area with Depa.

Meanwhile at the same time, Ezra threw up the worm that was in his stomach, as he had stopped his search for wood, and finally felt only a small connection to his Master, but it was enough though to hear Kanan last message.

 _'Help me, Ezra'_ thought Kanan, which made Ezra worried for his Master safety.

 _'Don't worry, Kanan, I'm coming'_ thought Ezra as he went in a different direction that's not the same path as the inquisitors.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter, from the sequel.**

 **Congrats on guessing right from my last story, the people that had guess it was Depa Billaba.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit. Sequel is here and you should read my other story to understand this one which is called 'Star Wars rebels'.

* * *

 **On the Ju** **ngle Planet with the _Ghost_ crew**

"Why do I have a bad feeling?" Asked Sabine as Hera landed the ship on the planet.

"Because, we just made Ezra go with Kanan from a suicidal idea, as Ezra could kill him" said Zeb as the two of them exit the _Ghost_. Hera went up to them with a list of things they need on her datapad.

"Okay, there are things that I need on this planet, so I have split the list into two sections" said Hera handing Sabine and Zeb part of the list each.

"Okay, we're get right on it, but what if we find the two Jedis?" Asked Zeb while Sabine and him got on two different speeders.

"Just make sure, they don't kill each other, and bring them back to the ship" said Hera as the two of them left Hera.

"So, I'll go north and you'll go south" said Sabine as the two of them was riding next to each other, until Zeb nodded, turning around to go south.

The two inquisitors stopped chasing Ezra as they sense another person nearby. "Hmm, it looks like the Mandalorian girl is on our trail." Said the Seventh sister as the Fifth brother activated his lightsaber.

"I'll deal with the girl." Said the Fifth brother as he turned to face the direction that the girl is coming from.

"Have fun" said the Seventh sister with a smile, as she quickly ran from the area to continue going after Ezra.

Sabine noticed the Fifth brother and immediately rode the speeder to a stop.

"Get out of my way" said Sabine with her helmet on her head as the Fifth brother just stare at her.

"No, you'll be easy to defeat" said the Fifth brother as Sabine got off her speeder, standing to face the Fifth brother as a showdown, as she slowly stretched her hands to her pockets.

With Ezra, as the Seventh sister quickly caught up to him, which Ezra quickly jumped away from the spot he was just standing on, as he had sense through the Force that the Seventh sister was going to jumped at him.

"Very good, Ezra Bridger" said the Seventh sister standing up straight, facing Ezra.

"I don't have time for this" said Ezra frustrated, briefly glancing behind him, in the direction where Kanan is at.

"Well then, make time for this, as the Fifth brother is fighting the Mandalorian girl." Said the Seventh sister while activating her lightsaber, as Ezra did the same with his own lightsaber. The two of them just stood there, before rushing at each other with their lightsabers out in front of them.

Meanwhile with Hera and Chopper, "I should probably go after them, huh?" Asked Hera turning to look at Chopper as the two of them are in the cockpit.

"Beep beep, bop" said Chopper as Hera stood up from her seat, and exit the cockpit with Chopper following her.

"Your right Chopper" said Hera exiting the ship and getting on the last speeder.

"Beep beep, waah" said Chopper as Hera turned the speeder on, and turned to face Chopper.

"Well, you are going to stay here to watch the ship, while I'm gone" said Hera before turning back around her seat, and speeding off on her speeder, going in the direction of the north.

With Darth Vader, Depa Billaba, and Kanan, Darth Vader chained the unconscious form of Kanan to a wall on their newly arrived _Star Destroyer_ by spreading his arms and legs apart with electricity wires.

"Lord Vader, we need to refuel, before we can get off of this planet." Said Agent Kallus with his hands clasp together behind his back as he entered the cell. Darth Vader breathed through his helmet, before replying.

"You and Depa Billaba will get the fuel on this planet" said Darth Vader as he tightened the electrical straps on his prisoner, to be sure that his prisoner won't be escaping anytime soon.

"Yes sir" said Agent Kallus saluting behind Darth Vader back, before getting Depa and heading out to get the fuel.

"I'll stay in the north, because I have sense a woman presence through the Force, and I'm not going to let her take Caleb away from me. You will go south, as the Lasat creature is in that direction" said Depa as Agent Kallus went to a speeder and hop in it, before driving in the direction of the south. Depa also left the area, so that way, they wouldn't be so close to the ship that Kanan is on.

With Zeb, as he stopped his speeder when he heard something coming towards him. Zeb noticed that another speeder is coming at him, and upon further inspection, he saw that Agent Kallus is on that speeder.

"Oh great" said Zeb sarcastically while rolling his eyes as Agent Kallus pulled to the side.

"So, how about round two, then?" Asked Agent Kallus getting off his speeder, with Zeb following his lead.

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Zeb activating his bo-rifle, with Agent Kallus smiling at him and also activating his own bo-rifle. The two of them clashed with each other, with their bo-rifles connecting to each other, sending sparks.

With Hera, as she quickly stop her speeder, so that she wouldn't crash into the woman that was in front of her. The woman quickly activated her red lightsaber, as Hera got off the speeder, while pulling her blasters from her sides, and pointing it at the woman.

"Let me introduce myself to you" said the woman pulling her hood down that was on her head, which Hera eyes widened in disbelief, before returning to its original size.

"I know who you are, Kanan told me. Your Depa Billaba, a former master to Caleb Dume a.k.a Kanan Jarrus." Said Hera taking a step back, as Depa had taken a step towards her.

"His name is still Caleb, and great. So that I don't have to introduce myself, and we can immediately fight each other" said Depa as she stayed where she is at with her lightsaber out in front of her.

"My words exactly" said Hera which made Depa angry and quickly charge at Hera as Hera quickly held up both her blasters that is her hands and begin firing at Depa.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I might discontinue this if I don't have reviews, since you readers are my inspiration to continue writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit. Sequel is here and you should read my other story to understand this one which is called 'Star Wars rebels'. I do not owe the song 'Fight' but Icon For Hire does.

 **A/N: I'm getting sick of people telling me how to write my own stories, when I could write how my stories should go and not just this story that people is telling me how to write.**

* * *

 **On the Ju** **ngle Planet  
**

Sabine quickly drew out her two blasters and immediately started to blast at the Fifth brother, which the Fifth brother keep deflecting the blasts away from him with his lightsaber.

"I'm growing tired of this" said Fifth brother as he quickly ran to her while dodging the blasts that Sabine keep firing at him. Sabine stopped what she was doing as she noticed that is not doing anything and took out a normal grenade.

Sabine activated the grenade and tossed it at the Fifth brother, which the Fifth brother quickly used the Force to throw the grenade far away in the north direction where Hera and Depa Billaba is fighting it out.

Sabine took a step back, almost tripping over her own feet, and looking afraid underneath her helmet. _'I got to find the others.'_ Thought Sabine to herself. Sabine quickly turned around in Zeb direction, and running in Zeb direction with the Fifth brother following close behind her, with his lightsaber still activated by his side.

Meanwhile with Hera and Depa. "He doesn't belong in the Rebels" said Depa as they are just standing across from each other with blasters or a lightsaber out in front them.

"Who, Ezra?" Asked Hera innocently, already knowing who she is talking about, but is trying to make Depa mad, so that Depa could try to attack her again.

"No, Caleb, my Padawan" said Depa in a angry tone of voice.

"First of all, his name is Kanan, and not Caleb. Secondly, he is not your Padawan, anymore. Lastly, he does belong with the Rebels." Said Hera as she started to hear a timer going off. Hera quickly turned around, noticing a grenade is about to go off.

Depa also noticed that, and quickly left the area, while Hera was about to follow Depa example, just as the grenade exploded, creating a big smoke area.

With Zeb and Agent Kallus. "You could surrender now, Lasat" said Agent Kallus as Zeb jumped away from Agent Kallus, as Agent Kallus and Zeb bo-rifles was clashed together.

"The least you could do is to remember my name" said Zeb with a little annoyance on his face.

"This is a face that couldn't care less" said Agent Kallus with a bored expression on his face, just as a loud explosion went off, in the north direction. Zeb looked at the direction that the explosion went off, secretly fearing the worst. Agent Kallus quickly use the distraction to shock Zeb with his bo-rifle, which he made Zeb fell to his knees.

Agent Kallus was about to dealt a finishing blow to Zeb, but was stopped by a small explosive that was next to Agent Kallus feet. Agent Kallus flew to the ground as it had exploded. Zeb looked up to see that Sabine is coming towards him with the Fifth brother following her.

"Come on, Zeb get up" said Sabine pulling Zeb to his feet.

"Alright, but what do we do now?" Asked Zeb as he watched Agent Kallus slowly get to his feet.

"We run and find the others" said Sabine as the two of them quickly ran from Agent Kallus and a recently arrived Fifth brother.

"We should probably head to where the smoke is coming from." Said Zeb putting away his bo-rifle to be able to run easier.

"Good idea" said Sabine heading in the direction where the smoke is still coming from.

With Darth Vader and Kanan is at, cue the music. "I'll be back, but the two Stormtroopers will torture you, while I'm away" said Darth Vader leaving the room while breathing through his helmet, as the two Stormtroopers entered the room with torture equipment. Kanan had woke up a few minutes ago, trying to feel the Force, but couldn't as he was being blocked by Force inhibitors.

 _I don't know how I got here but I refuse to stay_  
 _I betrayed myself when I let others have their way_  
 _But I am holding on, my finger on the pulse_  
 _The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

Kanan tried to break free of his restraints, but he only get shocked if he try to break free. One of the Stormtrooper lift up a whip that was on a table. That same Stormtrooper stood in front of Kanan, getting ready to whip Kanan in front, while Kanan just defiantly stare back. The Stormtrooper quickly start to whip Kanan, but frowned when Kanan didn't make a noise of pain.

 _But people don't like when you put up a fight_  
 _And slowly, ever so slowly, I am losing mine_

The second Stormtrooper came over to Kanan and put a collar around Kanan neck. The same Stormtrooper quickly pressed a button on a remote, sending powerful bolts of electricity to Kanan. Kanan tried to hold in his pain, but couldn't as he screamed a little in pain.

 _I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive_  
 _Fight (fight) fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_  
 _Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_

With Ezra and the Seventh sister. Ezra quickly back flip away from the Seventh sister lightsaber as it was aimed at his head. Ezra quickly ran from her, with the Seventh sister following close behind him, and use the Force to be able to sense Ezra Force signature anywhere he goes. Ezra stopped at a cliff that he accidentally found with the Seventh sister slowly approaching Ezra, while Ezra took a step back, almost falling off the cliff, but he quickly got his balance.

 _How could I forget that I'm better than this_  
 _I've come too far to fade tonight_  
 _Fight, or be taken out alive_

Ezra thought of something, as he activated his lightsaber, and started to run towards the Seventh sister, but at the last second, just before the Seventh sister reach out to grab him, Ezra Forced jump over her head. Ezra landed on his two feet, immediately taking off in the woods, which the Seventh sister growled in frustration and started to chase him again.

 _My thoughts are racing faster than my body can react_  
 _The danger doesn't register, the fear feels like an act_  
 _Don't pull the plug I swear this isn't how I want to go_  
 _The sound of my heart pounding tells me there's still hope_

Meanwhile with Hera. Hera painfully got up from the ground, while wrapping her arms around her stomach as she is hurt badly.

Hera slowly started to walk, but stopped as a pain went to her stomach, making her grip her stomach even tighter. She fell to her knees, before deciding to just lay on her back, as she felt like she is going paralyzed, and look up into the sky.

 _But people don't like when you put up a fight_  
 _And slowly, ever so slowly, I am losing mine_

She tried to keep her eyes open, but slowly closed her eyes, not noticing that a figure in a brown cloak is coming towards her.

 _I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive_  
 _Fight (fight) fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_  
 _Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_  
 _How could I forget that I'm better than this_  
 _I've come too far to fade tonight_  
 _Fight, or be taken out alive_

With Zeb and Sabine followed by the Fifth brother and Agent Kallus. "We got to shake them, Zeb" shouted Sabine while looking over her shoulder to see that the Fifth brother and Agent Kallus is quickly gaining on the two of them.

Sabine and Zeb immediately went to a cliff, unknowingly where Ezra and the Seventh sister was at moments ago. Sabine and Zeb turned around to face the two approaching figures of Agent Kallus and the Fifth brother.

"What do we do, Zeb?" Asked Sabine as Zeb glance behind him at the cliff, before looking at the Fifth brother and Agent Kallus.

"We jump" said Zeb as a matter of factly while Sabine looked behind her at the cliff, before turning to face Zeb.

"What, are you crazy? We might not survive the jump" shouted Sabine as Zeb turned to face Sabine.

"I rather die, than get captured by these two. Now are you with me?" Asked Zeb as he had gestured towards the approaching figures of the Fifth brother and Agent Kallus. Sabine nod her head 'yes' to Zeb, as the two of them turned around to face the cliff.

 _I've survived on life support_  
 _But I'm stronger than I give myself credit for_  
 _These conditions only cure_  
 _When we prepare ourselves for war_

Back with Hera and the mysterious cloak figure. The cloak figure had put Hera in a bacta tank to help her recover from her injuries. The cloak figure pulled out a lightsaber and started to practice the stances with the lightsaber, not knowing that Hera woke up a few minutes ago, and watching the figure practice it stances, while still in the bacta tank.

 _I'll fight (fight), fight (fight), fight or be taken out alive_  
 _Fight (fight) fight, nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_  
 _Standing on the edge, am I better off dead?_  
 _How could I forget that I'm better than this_  
 _I've come too far to fade tonight_  
 _Fight, or be taken out alive_

Back where we left off with Sabine and Zeb. "Okay on the count three" said Zeb while Sabine nod in agreement as they get prepared to jump off the cliff.

"Do you really think, they are going to jump?" Asked Agent Kallus looking incredulous, while the Fifth brother looked serious as they had stopped approaching Zeb and Sabine to see if they are going to jump or not.

"Yes" said the Fifth brother already knowing the answer.

"Okay, one" said Sabine while holding up a finger.

"Two" said Zeb continuing where Sabine left off at counting.

"Three!" Shouted Sabine as they ran to the edge, and jumped off the cliff, the two of them praying that they would be okay. The Fifth brother and Agent Kallus came to the edge of the cliff, looking downwards. The two of them left that area when they didn't see Zeb or Sabine at all, thinking that they killed themselves by jumping off the cliff.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **I might discontinue this if I don't have reviews, since you readers are my inspiration to continue writing.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't owe the show only a planet their going to visit. Sequel is here and you should read my other story to understand this one which is called 'Star Wars rebels'.

* * *

 **On the Ju** **ngle Planet  
**

With Kanan and the two stormtroopers. Darth Vader suddenly entered the cell room again, breathing heavily through his helmet.

"Leave us" said Darth Vader, which the stormtroopers quickly gathered their torture equipment and put it on the table, which one of the stormtrooper quickly pushed it out of the room. The second stormtrooper was about to follow, but was stopped by Darth Vader, as Darth Vader gestured to leave the remote that controls the collar, that's still is around Kanan's neck with him, which the stormtrooper did as told, and quickly left the room.

"You can't break me" said Kanan with a look of defiance on his face.

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Darth Vader while pressing a button on the remote, shocking Kanan, while also turning on the electric wires, making Kanan having twice the shock. Kanan screamed loudly as it became too much, while passing out from the shocks. Darth Vader stopped the shocks as he noticed that Kanan had pass out, and left the room to do his other businesses.

With Hera and the cloak figure. The cloak figure noticed Hera is awake, and gently took Hera out of the Bacta tank.

"Who are you?" Asked Hera sitting down on the ground, while looking down on the ground.

"Some people call me, Fulcrum, but my friends call me Ahsoka Tano." Said Ahsoka lifting off her hood to show her head as Hera look upwards at her face, looking shock, while Ahsoka smiled down at her.

With Zeb and Sabine. Zeb have one hand on a cave cliff and the other hand on Sabine arm to hold onto her, so she won't fall to her doom.

Zeb slowly pull himself and Sabine up, so that they can be in front of the cave's entrance.

"Are you okay, Sabine?" Asked Zeb looking worriedly at Sabine as she ignored him, and entered the cave. Zeb sigh and followed her into the dark cave.

"Don't worry, I'm fine despite the near death experience." Said Sabine as Zeb accidentally stabbed his toe on something sharp, as it is still dark in the cave.

"Where are we even going?" Asked Zeb as they continued forward.

"I don't know, I'm just following my instincts" said Sabine not noticing that Zeb had stopped for a moment to stare at her, before continuing after her.

"So we only got-" started Zeb as Sabine and him noticed a light coming from the end of the cave.

"This must be it" said Sabine excitedly running to the light.

"What is?" Asked Zeb following after her, but stopped when Sabine had stop.

"This is amazing" said Sabine sounding like she is impressed by it.

"What do you mean- oh!" Exclaimed Zeb as he finally looked around the room, and noticed beautiful crystal orbs that are different colors, shining brightly.

"Hey, look, all of these orbs have names under them." Said Sabine going to a blue orb and bending down to look at the name.

"There's writings on the wall, that I don't understand." Said Zeb walking to a wall while scratching his head as he tried to read the words. Sabine walked to where Zeb is standing at and looked at the wall.

"It's written in Mandalorian, so that I could read it." Said Sabine while putting a hand on the wall, before taking her hand back off the wall.

"What do they say?" Asked Zeb waiting patiently for Sabine to read it.

"It says that 'People that have moved on or didn't die, get their good souls removed if they had come into contact with orbs into it, so their inner darkness, like desired can use their lifeless body or not lifeless body could be used." Said Sabine while Zeb looked confused.

"Shouldn't we step away from the orbs?" Asked Zeb while taking a step back.

"It only works on Jedis and need to have a orb that is actually free to be used against them. I also think I found Depa Billaba orb." Said Sabine pointing behind Zeb, which Zeb turned around to look at a light glowing green orb.

"Okay, let's take it and go" said Zeb reaching to grab the orb, but Sabine quickly grab his hands, so that Zeb don't touch it.

"Don't, you can't take the orbs out of the cave, because it won't work, and the person that is being controlled have to touch the orb" said Sabine, letting go of Zeb's hands.

"Great, then how are we going to get her here?" Asked Zeb as the two of them look at each, before looking at the orb, again.

With Ezra and the Seventh Sister, Ezra is hiding in a tree right above where the Seventh Sister is standing below him. Ezra almost let go of the tree, as he felt a jolt of pain through him from the bond, that Kanan and himself share.

Ezra sighed and quickly jump on top of the Seventh Sister, knocking her to the ground. Ezra quickly got off of her and ran in the direction where he had sensed his master pain a moment ago.

Ezra came to a ship where he had last sense Kanan in pain. Ezra sense the Seventh Sister right behind him, but he quickly hid behind a bush, while concealing his Force signature at the same time as Kanan had secretly taught Ezra of it.

 **On the _Ghost_ ship**

Chopper saw something on the monitor of the outside, and went to hide as the Fifth Brother and Agent Kallus board the ship, looking around the ship.

"So, where is the droid?" Asked Agent Kallus as the Fifth Brother saw a little bit of Chopper poking out from a corner.

"There" said the Fifth Brother pointing to a corner, without Chopper noticing that they found him. Agent Kallus and the Fifth Brother slowly approach the hiding droid.

"We got you droid" said Agent Kallus grabbing hold of Chopper, making Chopper jump in fear.

* * *

 **A/N: hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


End file.
